hellsing_cross_overfandomcom-20200215-history
Ikaros
Ikaros (イカロス Ikarosu), first introduced as a "Pet-Class Angeloid, Type Alpha", is the deuteragonist in the Sora no Otoshimono series. She becomes bonded to Tomoki at the beginning of the story doing a "contract" with him called Imprinting (symbolized by the invisible chain leading from her collar to Tomoki's hand). History Plot While Ikaros begins the series with a poor grasp of human emotions, she eventually begins to develop emotions and begins to fall in love with Tomoki. The reason for this is because she has high battle and processing capability, but low emotional control. She has been shown to be willing to sacrifice herself if it means ensuring the safety of Tomoki. Recently, her feelings for Tomoki have grown even further, indicated by the fact that she blushed and felt embarrassed when she accidentally saw Tomoki's kissing face. Ikaros has, as of Chapter 56, evolved into "Type Alpha, Ikaros Version II", following near-destruction by Ikaros Melan in Chapter 55. At first, Ikaros is very submissive towards her new master and seeks to please him by granting him whatever he desires by using a special Summoning Card that allows for her to order Tomoki's wishes and desires from the world of Synapse. As a Pet-Class Angeloid, she is built and designed to obey her master and to serve his every command and need at all costs. Tomoki, who is still in shock from the events of the prior night, awakes to find Ikaros sitting by his bed, awaiting his first orders for her to perform. When he discovers that she can summon almost anything that he desires from her world through the use of the Transport Card, Tomoki's perverted nature takes over, and he (along with Ikaros, who is pleased to help her master attain happiness) goes out on a day-long rampage through the town of Sorami, doing things that he could only dream of being able to do without ever getting caught for it. He terrorizes his unknowing friend Sohara Mitsuki (who is busy trying to fit her increasingly large breasts into her bra) by turning himself and Ikaros invisible and groping her breasts until Sohara freaks out. When Ikaros asks why her master is doing this, he responds that this is "punishment" for her giving him one of her powerful karate chops the previous day. He then goes around town, shrinking himself so that he can fit in the gap between other women's breasts, stopping time so he can "examine" the bodies and undergarments of the girls at school, and running around public areas around town stark naked with Ikaros in tow. After wiping out the entire human race other than himself (a result of his wish for world domination, which Ikaros states that no one would accept Tomoki as their supreme leader, and thus removed all humans so he could dominate the world by himself), he orders Ikaros to not bother him again, since his life is now ruined and he is quite frustrated with the current situation. Thinking that he means that as a order for her to kill herself, she summons a pistol to put an end to her services as his servant, but is stopped by Tomoki when he realizes what she is trying to do behind his back. He begs her to ignore his last order (for he did not think that it meant that she would kill herself because of it), but she tells him that she can not ignore his previous order and must carry it out. It is when he orders her to "stay by his side" that she finally stops trying to kill herself and when Tomoki mutters that he wished that this was all just a crazy dream, she warps him back to the previous morning and returns everything back to normal. When Sohara walks into Tomoki's room after he fails to answer the door and sees the semi-nude Ikaros sitting next to his bed chained to his wrist, she freaks out and unleashes her infamous Karate Chop upon him. Eishirou Sugata of the New World Discovery Club takes interest in the Transport Cards that she carries (after reversing the wild events of the prior day, the original Summoning Card was erased, and now she uses an older set of cards that only grant one wish apiece) while Tomoki is still recovering from the brutal beating that Sohara unleashed on him. Ikaros is sent on a shopping trip by Tomoki, and she mistakenly purchases things that have nothing to do with what he wants (such as getting a watermelon after taking a great interest in it or buying a baby chicken to cook for dinner). Meanwhile, back in the mysterious world of the Synapse, the Master of Synapse summons one of his personal servants, an "Electronic Warfare: Type Beta" Angeloid by the name of Nymph and asks of her to go down to Earth and "recover" Ikaros for him. He wishes to extract the extremely rare and valuable wings that she possesses (the fabled Variable Type wings, which possess special abilities and allow for precise flying) and to bring back Ikaros to become one of his "possessions". Nymph sets off to Sorami to locate and intercept Ikaros for extraction, but is hampered by the fact that Ikaros has become linked to Tomoki and how weak compared to Ikaros she is (she excels at hacking and stealth, but her overall strength is severely lacking compared to her target). It is when Nymph hacks into Ikaro's systems and unlocks the restraints on the emotional controls that render Ikaros so submissive towards others that things turn ugly. Unknown to Nymph, the restraints on the emotional controls also control the ability for Ikaros to engage her ultra-powerful Uranus Queen mode, and with nothing to stop it from being accessed, Ikaros activates it. Nymph, who fails to realize this, comes face to face with a enraged Ikaros, who draws one of her powerful energy arrows that she aims her Apollon bow at her. With no chance to succeed in her mission or to achieve victory, Nymph retreats and returns to Synapes to inform her master of her failure. Back on the palace grounds in Synapse, Nymph makes her way inside and returns to her irritated master, who is not pleased with the continued failures of his "junk" servant. He has her tell him what she treasures most, and she replies that it is a rare and beautiful songbird that she has found and begun to take care of. Smiling, he orders her to kill the bird before him as to prove her loyalty to him. When she hesitates in shock from his cruel order, he forces her to destroy her beautiful songbird with her own bare hands before kicking her head with his foot, taking pleasure in her tears. As a final act of his malice upon her, he attaches a time-delayed bomb collar around her neck, which will detonate if she takes too long to recover Ikaros or if he wishes for her to die. Nymph returns to Tomoki's house in order to get close to her target Ikaros again, but over time, she starts to develop feelings for Tomoki and becomes good friends with Ikaros. Seeing how nicely that Tomoki and his friends treat Ikaros and herself, Nymph can't bring herself to carry out her orders and does not carry out her mission as planned. She just wants to enjoy the last few days of freedom before she dies, since the explosive collar around her neck nears the day of final detonation that her master pre-programed into it. With less than a 1/4th of the bar remaining on the timer, the eventual detonation draws near for Nymph. Seeing that Nymph will not carry out his orders as he commanded, the Man of Synapse turns to his two loyal Angeloid servants by the name of Harpies to help "convince" Nymph to finish her mission and please her master once and for all. The two Harpies venture down to Earth from Synapse to follow Nymph at a distance, observing the movements and behaviors of both her and their master's target: Ikaros. The two Harpies eventually confront Nymph and use their skills of deception to trick her into a plan that involves bringing the unknowing Ikaros to a pre-determined location so they can capture her and return to their master. They also lie to her that their master back in Synapse would be pleased with her if she succeeded, which convinces her to follow through with their scheme. While the two Harpies leave and prepare the trap, Nymph returns to Tomoki's house and asks Ikaros to join her to see a most beautiful cherry tree that is in full bloom. The two of them set off, leaving the house before Tomoki and the others return from Christmas shopping in town. When the two Angeloids arrive at the cherry tree at the foot of the mountains, the two Harpies (hidden away from Ikaros by a special shield that makes them invisible to everyone) await the perfect moment to strike. Using their powerful Prometheus cannons, they fire a massive blast of energy at the unsuspecting Ikaros, striking her with such force that it shears off one of her pink wings and knocks her out cold. Nymph, shocked by what the Harpies have done to Ikaros, demands to know why they attacked her so brutally. The Harpies clue Nymph in on their real assignment from their master in Synapse, and prepare to depart with Ikaros's limp body. Horrified at what the Harpies true intentions are and how brutally the Harpies attacked Ikaros, Nymph launches her mighty Paradise Song attack, taking the two Harpies by surprise with a powerful blast of rainbow-colored energy that carves a swath of destruction before her. To her horror, both Harpies escaped her attack with minor energy burns, and they turn their full brutality upon the hapless Nymph. They pin her to the ground and proceed to rip both of her wings out, taking twisted pleasure in the screams of agony that Nymph releases as she struggles to stay alive. Behind them, the lifeless form of Ikaros starts to stir as her systems recover from the surprise attack that had knocked her out minutes ago. Tomoki, Sohara, Eishirou, and Mikako, who have been looking for the two Angeloids after discovering them to be missing earlier, arrive at the site of the fight and are shocked to see a battered Ikaros on the ground while the two Harpies continue to harass Nymph. Ikaros slowly gets to her feet, still shaken from the surprise attack, and prepares to activate her ultimate power, her unstoppable Uranus Queen program. The Harpies turn their attention to the group of humans and Ikaros behind them, surprised that she was able to recover from their attack so quickly. Nymph, shocked as to what Tomoki and his friends will think of Ikaros if she uses her terrible Uranus Queen mode in front of them, pleads with Ikaros not to use it. Ikaros turns to Tomoki, asking if she can deal with the current situation, and he grants her the honor of doing so. With her master's approval and to the horror of the two Harpies, Ikaros activates her Uranus Queen program, which repairs her damaged wing and gives her access to staggering amounts of power. The Harpies, realizing that the end is near, both fire their Prometheus canons at Ikaros, but their shots are harmlessly deflected by the powerful Aegis Shield that protects Ikaros when she has her Uranus Queen mode active. Meanwhile, Tomoki and friends desperately try to free Nymph from her master's chain of service from around her neck, which will activate the explosive collar and kill Nymph in mere minutes. After several minutes of struggling, they manage to break the chain of service with a spare axe that Eishiro had in his possession, thus freeing Nymph from service to her cruel master in Synapse forever. Knowing that they have no chance against their enemy, the Harpies try to escape from the wrath of the now-unstoppable Ikaros, firing quick blasts from their Prometheus canons in a feeble attempt to slow her down. Undeterred by their attempts to hinder her pursuit of them, Ikaros summons her ultimate attack, the powerful Hephestus spaceship armed with dozens of powerful energy cannons that lock upon the two stunned Harpies and fires. With a massive beam of pure energy so powerful that it can be seen from space, the two Harpies are blasted all of the way back to Synapse, lucky enough not to be vaporized in the blast. With her enemies gone and her friends safe, Ikaros returns to her normal mode. Personality Appearance Her "Variable" wings are extremely valuable and are highly desired by Synapse. She has long rosy pink hair which is tightly secured with dark pink ribbons. She also has an "ahoge" which is the long strang of hair that portrudes out of her hair that usually twitches when tomoki is in trouble She has emerald colored eyes, except for when she is operating in Uranus Mode, during which her eyes turn red. Her Hair also becomes more frizzy and messy and a halo appears above her head. Her measurements are Bust: 88 cm, Waist: 57 cm, Hip: 85 cm. She weighs 48 kilograms (105 lbs) , stands at 162 cm (5'3) and her wing type is listed as "Variable". Abilities and Weapons As a Pet-Class Angeloid, Ikaros carries the powerful Transport Card (a summoning device that delivers whatever she orders to her location from Synapse). The original card she carried at the beginning of the story allowed for her to use only one card to summon items, but after it gets lost when she reverses the wild misadventure of Tomoki, she has to use an older model that only allows for one request per card. As the story progresses, it is revealed that Ikaros is more than just a mere Pet-Class Angeloid, but she is really a mighty Strategic Battle-Class: Type-Alpha Angeloid (the most powerful of the 1st Generation Angeloid models). She has an ultimate battle mode by the name of Uranus Queen, which allows her to unlock her full power potential and grants her access to incredible weapons to use in battle. When she triggers her Uranus Queen mode, her green eyes turn red, her soft, pink wings change into a bright light, and a golden halo appears above her head. When in Uranus Queen mode, Ikaros has access to four powerful weapons/abilities that make her almost unstoppable on the battlefield. Her shield, the incredible Aegis Shield, can block almost any attack from every direction and make her almost immortal when it is successfully deployed. She gains the use of the might Apollon Bow, a silver bow that creates powerful energy arrows so strong, they could wipe out the entire nation of Japan in one shot when fully charged. The strong and deadly Artemis Launcher allows for her to launch dozens of powerful homing missiles of energy from her wings. And when all else fails, she can summon a colossal space warship by the name of Hephaestus, which is armed with massive energy cannons that when combined into a single shot, fires a beam so powerful that it could literally shatter the Earth on impact. In the manga, Hephaestus is a giant cannon that fires a straight wide laser beam, though seemingly having the power of the warship. Relationships *Tomoki Sakurai - Master and love interest. *Sohara Mitsuki - Friend and love rival. *Eishirou Sugata - Friend. *Mikako Satsukitane - Friend and "enemy". *Nymph - "Sister" and love rival. *Astraea - "Sister" and love rival. *Master of Synapse - Former master and enemy. *Daedalus - "Mother" and Creator. *Chaos - Fellow Angeloid. *Hiyori Kazane - Friend, classmate, fellow Angeloid and love rival. *Oregano - Friend. *Watermelon - Love Interest *Chicken - Ikaros's pet chicken Trivia 1. Her name Ikaros is a play on Icarus, whereas her creator's name "Daedalus' is a reference to Daedalus, the Greek mythical figure who created wings of wax for himself and Icarus. 2. Her abilities and weapons (Apollon, Artemis, and Hephaestus) are named after the Greek gods of light, hunting, and blacksmiths respectively. Category:Characters